Red Sea Saloon
by demon dilemma
Summary: Quistis needs money. Seifer needs... something else. He goes to a night club and guess whos on stage. ~seiftis~
1. Who IS that masked woman!

AN: Hullo peoples. This is only my second fic, so, sorry if it aint negood. My otherones posted under Kamikaze mission, but I had to put this one under a different name for certain reasons. The ratings probably gonna go to NC-17 later, but first I have to figure out how to write a lemon. If anybodys got tips, or could write one for me, that would be really great. Okie- on with the story. Oh, and of course must give credit to my editer/occasionally semi-co-writer starlightz6. Thank you, starlightz6 '-' @_o 

Disclaimer- I do not, nor do i claim to own any characters in this story. They are property of Square soft (meaning- not me) and belong only to square soft. The plot in which they take part in was made by a fan for other fans and is strictly for private and home viewing. No re-production of this story can be made without both the permission of the auther and the permission of square soft (although I doubt they'll give you permission) 

Seifer sat at a table in the Red Sea Saloon, swirling a martini. He hadn't changed much after the war. He still wore the the same grey trench coat, he still carried the same rare weapon, his Hyperion. He even still had his cocky attitude, though he tuned it down a bit after what had happened to him. Instead of his old I'm-better-than-you-so-deal-with-it attitude, it was more of just inappropriate comments at the worst time. 

Obviously Seifer couldn't go back to garden, no matter how much he wanted to. He had tried to destroy it too many times. Of course he had failed, but that would just be another reason they wouldn't let him back in. He failed at everything. The SeeD tests that he had taken more times than he could count, battles with puberty-boy, and he had even failed at picking the right side in the war. No, he couldn't go back there, so instead, he had joined the Esthar Mafia, and in a short time had become one of the big boss guys. 

He was a frequent at the local bars and strip joints, but this one he had never been to before. Though, Seifer heard talk from his boys that it had an excellent show. With an even more excellent star. So here he was, in one of the snazziest clubs in town, waiting for the show to start. 

The lights in the audience dimmed and the ones on the stage turned black and red, to give the 'entertainers' a silhouetted glow. A fog machine started up and music filled the room. Girls came out from the shadows in the back of the stage and walked up to the front. Seifers eyes locked on the one in the middle. She was tall with an exceptional figure and long flowing hair. The lights shrouded her face, but Seifer guessed she was pretty. She wouldn't be working here if she wasn't. Her all lace outfit had a neckline that came down to her belly button and barely covered her breasts and her pants had a huge slit up one side. All of this was topped off with high heels that looked like they could kill. Seifer whistled at her and smirked. He had talked to the manager. She was going to be his whore for the night. _Amazing what a reputation can do for you._

No one would have guessed that Quistis Trepe, the famous world hero, beloved instructor whom everyone believed to be perfectly straight-laced, would ever work in a place like this. But here she was, at the Red Sea Saloon, and with her extreme beauty and… talents… she had quickly become the star of the show. Every man in Esthar wanted her, but no one knew her actual identity. 

She had come to work at the club when Garden suddenly broke down a mile from the city of Esthar. It had been 3 months and still no one could figure out what was wrong with it. And what with the lack of missions, Quistis needed something to do. Plus, Garden had lowered everyone's pay in order to pay the workers who were getting no where fast. So, Quistis had taken a job at the only place she could find that was hiring. Not only as a dancer, but as a whore, too. 

She walked towards the man that she was supposed to entertain for the night. She almost gasped when she saw his face, but quickly regained her posture and went up to him. She straddled his lap and whispered in his ear, "So you're the lucky one, eh? Meet me in the back room after the show tonight, and we'll have a little fun." 

he gave him a tempting kiss and went back to the stage. _That voice, it's so familiar, like I've heard it everyday for years..._

uistis finished her routine on stage and the crowd cheered and yelled for more. She gave them a little wave and blew them a kiss. _I wonder if Seifer recognized me. He certainly didn't show it if he did… oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. Speaking of which, I have to change._ Quistis thought to herself as she wandered to the room where she was supposed to meet Seifer. She put on a long red dress with a matching see-through shawl and high-heels. Underneath she was wearing a black lacy bra, and, of course, no panties. 

eifer went out and around the building to the back entrance. He opened the door and walked down the hall to a room with a fancy door. He knocked and heard someone yell, "Come on in." 

When he opened the door, his jaw dropped in shock. Sitting on the bed was the one person he had least expected. 

~ ~ ~ 

Okie folks, shows over, go home - no- wait! Review first, then go home.


	2. the meeting

AN: Hello all of my loyal and adoring fans, I'm back. *looks around nervously for any sign of people, but only hears crickets* Well, that was odd. Anywho ^ 0 ^ Here's the second chapter. I no I said there would be a lemon, but, I lied. I really did try tho, it just didn't work.  There's a little lime, I guess, but I doubt you would even call it that. Okies- on with the story.

Disclaimer- don't own- don't sue

Seifer stared in shock at the woman on the bed. "I-Instructor?!" he stammered. 

"I have a name, Seifer. And seeing as I'm no longer an Instructor, don't you think it would be a bit more appropriate for you to call me Quistis?" 

She moved over on the bed to give him some room to sit, but he still just stood at the door gawking like a three-year old at the circus. Laughing, Quistis gave him a wink. "Long time no see, eh, Almasy? Come on over and have a seat."

He finally snapped back into reality and walked over to the bed. He sat down and asked her, "Hey instructor? What in Hyne's name are you doin' in a place like this? Don't you have a job?"

"Of course I do, but Garden broke down right outside Esthar, and there's not enough jobs, so I had to come here. And shouldn't I be asking you why you're here? You don't seem to be the kind of guy who's hard-up for a lay, to say the least." 

He looked rather annoyed at this, and she laughed again. "I'm not, there's just no one worth my time. Esthar seems to be at a lack for good women, shall we say." he said.

"Oh? Then it's a good thing you came here." she smiled seductively.

Quistis leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth a few times, before deepening the kiss. She gently parted his lips with her tongue and explored every part of Seifer's mouth. Seifer's mind was shouting at him to stop. _This is your ex-instructor you're kissing! You tried to kill her for Hyne's sake!_ _She hates you! _But his body was reacting completely opposite from his mind. He started to kiss her back with out even knowing it. After awhile, Quistis pushed the trench coat off his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head. She trailed kisses down his chest and started unzipping his pants.…

They laid in the bed panting after their "excursions". Seifer got up to put his clothes back on when he was stopped by Quistis. "Wait. Could you stay for a little while? You don't have to technically leave till morning." she pleaded, and gave him puppy dog eyes. 

Seifer sighed, "I think I should go, Instructor. I should have left as soon as I saw it was you, but unfortunately, my body and my mind don't always agree." He said, pulling on his boxers.

"You really do hate me, don't you Seifer?" She asked with a sigh.

"No! I don't hate you! I never have. But I tried to kill you on numerous occasions, tried to blow up garden a good number of times. I even failed you as a student. I don't even have the courage to look you straight in the eyes anymore. I have a job, I have a life and I've started over. I can't really forget my past, but I sure as hell can make a good attempt at it, and unfortunately, you're the worst reminder Hyne could send," as he was saying this he was finding all his clothes that had been strewn nonchalantly all over the floor and putting them back on. "I'm sorry, Quistis." 

Quistis shouted at Seifer's retreating back, "You could always come back to garden. The only one who hasn't forgiven what you did is standing right here in this room with me." He stopped for a minute as if pondering the thought, then shook his head. 

AN:well, that sucked. A lot. Think I made them to OOC? Me, too. Ah well. Review. It would make me very happy. And the happier I am, the quicker I write better chapters.


	3. bad boyz

AN: I'm back! YAY! Chapter three is up! I'm changing it to a romance adventure. I dunno why, it just seems more fun. I really think that this is the worst chapter I've written so far, tho. It's kinda weird. Anyways, as usual…. On wit da show….

Dis- I own no one. I own nothing. That has to do with Squaresoft, that is. I do own the plot and Butch, Kyle and Tommy. Id be much obliged if it stayed that way, so don't steal em. Not that u'd want to, right?

__

Go back to Garden? Who's she think she's kiddin? I can't go back there. Hell, I can't even get a normal job. You have to give the place your name, and even if I changed that, they would still recognize me. I am Seifer Almasy, Ex-sorceresses knight and lap dog. I am and forever will, in their eyes, be the man who tried to destroy the world. The psychotic, wanna-be soldier who fails at everything. No changing that. Especially since it's true. So what do I do? I go out and get a job with the only people who will hire me. The most notorious crooks and killers in the city. And man, do I ever fit in. It's like I was born to kill people. I've been doing it all my life, haven't I? And with my skill I was bound to go far, so that's what I did. Now, I am the most notorious of the notorious, the crème of the serial killing, bank robbing and drive by shooting crop. One of the Hyne damn Bosses of the Esthar mafia, leaders in organized, and not so organized, crime. And I'll be a giant blue chocobo if I don't hate the fact.

Yeah, I know, I said I fit in, and that I was born to kill. It's true, too. I do fit in. Better than my hand in my glove. And obviously, I was born to kill. But does that mean I have to like it? Because if it does, then there's another thing to add to my list of broken rules. I want to get my life back on track. I want to go good, come clean. I want to confess all of my sins, to face up to what I've done. I just don't want to suffer the punishment.

Ever hear the saying, if you can't do the time, don't do the crime? Well, obviously, I hadn't. I've probably succeeded in breaking every damn law ever made. But no matter how much I want to fess up to that, I can't bring myself to it. Because if I did, they'd execute me. Put a gun to my head and blow my brains out. I wouldn't mind it so much; it sure would relieve all of my suffering. But I'm too afraid. Yes, Seifer Almasy is afraid of death. So I won't. For now I'll just continue to live my life of crime. It's worked in the past, right? Well, not really. But there's nothing sayin it won't work now.

Seifer walked out of the building towards his jet black Ferrari. He got in and started driving, to where he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he wanted to get away from the club, away from the mafia, away from everything. He somehow managed to leave the Esthar city border without noticing it until he came upon something he had no wish to see. There was Balamb Garden, in all of its broken down glory. Seifer chuckled to himself. _Serves 'em right. Heh, and they're not even smart enough to fix it? What kind of a place is that?_ Seifer drove back into Esthar in a considerably better mood. After all, who wouldn't be after seeing the place they hated most so pathetic looking. He arrived back at his apartment and went inside, where he found three men with very evil looking grins plastered on they're faces, looking at him. "How's it goin, guys?" he questioned, grinning back. Butch, Kyle and Tommy were Seifer's head assassins. When he had to many people to do in, he just sent them in to do the work for him. "So, how'd we do, boss?" "Finished the job," "Woulda been back soona if those damn kiddies hadn't tried to get in us' ways." 

Seifer raised an eyebrow and stared at them. "Job? I didn't send you morons out on any job." 

The three men stared at each other for a minute before Butch spoke up, "yea, you's did. Member? The message? Had one of our own messengas send it to us." 

Seifer cleared his throat, he was starting to get annoyed. "I did NOT send you on a job. I THINK I would have remembered. Now, what exactly did you IDIOTS do?!" 

Now the three were starting to look very confused and very scared. Seifer could by an immensely frightening person when he wanted, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he couldn't take three mindless idiots like Butch, Kyle and Tommy out without even breaking a sweat. "Uhh…" Kyle started, "You told us t-to bug B-Balamb garden. And to set it to explode 3 weeks from the day we set it. And to make it undetectable to Gar-Gardens repair crew and computer staff… Re-re-remember? You did say that, right boss?" 

Tommy picked it up from there, "Yeah, the guy had a note in your handwritin to prove it. And you got enough motives 'n all, so wes figured that you prolly said that and-" 

Seifer cut him short. "Enough."

They looked at him in shock and fear. They had made him mad. Very mad. And even the stupidest people on the planet knew not to make Seifer mad. "You three will tell me exactly how to undo that and who gave you the orders. If you do this quickly and correctly, I MIGHT consider letting you keep your lives. But if I find out that if you told me so much as a wrong first name, I will gut you like fish. Are we clear?" They simply nodded, seeing as no one could find their voices. And even if they had, they might have burst out into tears. Seifer seemed to have that effect on people.

AN: oooo, why is Seifer so angry? Why does he care that Gardens gonna go ka-boom? What is the square root of zero?!?!?!?!?! The suspense is killing me!!!! AHHHH!!!! Wait- I'm writin the story! I should no these things… I do, don't I? Im not sure…. Haha! j/k I do no. Except for the last part. Im not so sur zero has a square root. I guess its just one of lifes unanswered questions, like how they get deer to cross at those yellow signs, or why sheep don't shrink in the rain, and yet, my sweaters seem to get smaller every time I wash them. Alright. Enough of my blabbing. Just review the god damn story and I might shut up.., or I might not


	4. OMG! It's Seifer Almasy!

AN: Hullo all my loyal fans.  *ahem* I SAID  hullo all my LOYAL FANS!  * hears someone snoring in the backround* Grrrr… o wel *_o  anyhoo,  shout outz ta Quistis88, sice she's reviewed evry chap. So far, CharmeeBee for likin my story idea enough to use it as her own (don't nobody else get ne ideas, but read her story, it's kewl) starlightz6 for bein ma fav editor, who actually hasn't done much on this fic, cause I wont let her read it first (im so cruel) but has on my other one, and to all the other peoples who reviewed.  Ya'll r awesomes.

Seifer looked up at the towering building above him and took in the beauty that shocked him no less than the first time he had set eyes on it seven years ago.  As much as he hated what he had to do to get in their, the fact that he was finally returning to Garden made him smile slightly.  But he knew just why he had to get back in, even if it meant beaking down and actually apologizing.  He had to disarm the bomb that was going to blow in a week.  And he had no idea how.  _Why do I even care?  Am I goin soft or something? _ He shuddered to himself.  

                Taking a deep breath he walked up the steps to the front entrance and through the halls.  People stopped and stared, their jaws dropped in shock, when they realized who was stalking through the main halls of Garden and towards the elevator.  Seifer shot them a glare lined with daggers and they quickly whipped their heads round and went on their normal ways, if not a bit quicker than usual.  As he reached the headmasters office someone shouted after him, "Seifer!  You came back?" 

                He turned around to see Quistis and Selphie running after him.  He smirked at them.  "Yea, life in the mafia was getting kinda boring.  Polite isn't really my deal.  I prefer just cutting heads off, no questions asked."  

                Selphie cringed, "That's not very nice, Seifer!"

                "Well, neither am I, messenger girl." 

                Selphie growled at him but Quistis put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.  "Why don't you go inform the Headmaster of Seifer's arrival, Selphie?  We'll be along in a moment."  

                "Okies, but Squall's gonna be pissed."  And she skipped off.

                "Puberty boys pushin papers behind a desk?  Heh, there's something I don't think I ever would have imagined." Seifer muttered.  

                "Oh, shut up Seifer.  Squall is a very good headmaster.  Anyway, we should be getting along.  He might send the Garden Faculty after you."

                "Actually, Instructor, I was hoping we could stop by your room first.  You know, have a little fun, relieve a little stress, like before." Seifer smirked at her and gave her a wink.

                "It would be in your best interests if you never mentioned that night again.  It was strictly business and had nothing to do with my own personal feelings.  Now let's go before I change my mind on who's side I'm going to be on when we come face-to-face with a very angry lion." She hissed.

                Seifer snorted in response, "More like a monkey, if you ask me, or maybe a moogle." He muttered.  

                Seifer walked into Squall's office to see him signing form after form after form.  In fact, Seifer figured Squall was so bored with the monotonous task, that he had no idea what he was even signing.  After a few moments of standing there, waiting for squall to look up from his work, Seifer's impatience got the better of him.  "Ahem," Seifer cleared his throat loudly.  He received a hard jab in the rib cage from Quistis, but Squall looked up all the same.  

                When he realized who the tan trench coat, cropped golden hair and jade eyes belonged to, Squall blinked a few times and then almost growled.  He uttered two words.  The two words that Seifer had been hoping he wouldn't say, but fearing he might.  And boy was Seifer right.  "Get out."  Squall stated calmly.  

                Quistis just stared at her commander in shock.  She had expected him to go ballistic, throw a tantrum, threaten Seifer even.  But just to state in such a calm tone as that they might use it when conversing with friends, that shocked her.  Although, when she thought back on it later, why she had expected Squall to do something crazy was beside her.  He was still and always would have the same, cool in any situation attitude.  Quite the opposite of Seifer's.

                Seifer visibly tensed, but he took a deep breath, "Listen, Commander, I-"

                Squall cut him off, "I said, get out."  He pronounced the last words with extra articulation.   

            "but-"

                "Let me try and make this a little bit clearer for you.  You WILL leave the premises of Garden immediately, or I will be forced to call in the Garden faculty.  And since I'm so sure that you don't want that to happen, again, I hope the door hits your ass on the way out."  Squall stated, giving both Seifer and Quistis a fake smile.  

                "Squall, wait a second.  You haven't even given him a chance to explain!" Quistis protested.

                "What's there to explain?  He tried to kill us on numerous occasions, and he tried to kill Rin!" He argued.

                Quistis was pissed now, Squall was acting like a five-year-old who didn't want to leave a theme park, or even worse, he was acting like Selphie.  "Squall Leonhart!" Both men turned towards Quistis, shocked by her sudden angry outburst.  "Seifer was possessed, just like Matron, and you know it!  Your just stuck up on some stupid school boy grudge and are to stubborn to see the facts right in front of your face!  Incase you've forgotten, Matron tried to kill all of us, too!  Including Rinoa on a number of different occasions!  But we forgave her without hesitation.  I will not stand by and let you punish someone with the same terms someone else was forgivin, especially not since we grew up with him!  I suggest you reconsider your proclamation, COMMANDER!"  

                Seifer was staring in awe, and Squall looked like he had just swallowed a bite bug.  After a few minutes of complete silence in which hyne only knows was going through Squall's thought infested mind, he nodded dumbly.

                "A-alright, Seifer.  You may be permitted back t-to Garden."  Squall cleared his throat and regained a little of his composure, "But only under certain stipulations.  The first bad report I hear about you, and your out on your ass in the middle of the Balamb streets.  You must also complete the field exam, with a near perfect score, so follow the damn orders.  You needn't re-take all of the classes, of course, seeing as you passed them all with top marks last time, even if you DID skip half the classes.  Oh, and one last thing.  Seeing as having you back here might cause some bad feelings to float around, I must request that you share a dorm with a SeeD who can handle you.  I believe Miss Trepe has already signed herself up for that job." He gave Quistis a *you can't tell me what to do and get away with it* look.  "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some important business to attend to," and he ushered them out the door.                

                Now Quistis was the one in shock, and a grin was slowly spreading across Seifer's face.

AN: Yay, chappy 4 is done!  Woo-hoo!  Let's all do the happy dance!  *starts dancing like hamtaro and sings the theme song* *ahem* Anywayz…..  *putting on announcer voice* Tune in next time for…. Chapter 5 of RED SEA SALOON!!!!!  (oh, and, don't forget to review THIS chapter!!!!  It would make me very happy ^_^ and u no wut they say!  A happy writer is a fast writer (well, actually, only I say that, but's still true))    


	5. harsh man, harsh

AN: hullo peoples, how's it hangin?  Ya like the story thus far?  I hope sos.  Okies, im gonna do a better job proof reading from now on, double doggy swear.  Lol.  Okies, here now for your pleasure and enjoyment, is chapter 5.  yay chapter 5!!!!!!!

Dis.- don't own don't sue, unless, of course, u want my rabid hamster, which u don't, trust me. (ive lost more blood by that little guy… damn his teeth are sharp!  @_@)  

                Quistis stomped towards her- *their* - dorm.  "Why is it that WHENEVER I try to help you, there are always consequences?!" she thundered.

                "Whatever do you mean, my dear instructor?" Seifer asked innocently, though he couldn't hide the smirk that was forming on his lips.

                "I have a name damnit!  Quistis, call me Quistis for Hynes sake, I'm not your instructor anymore!  And I mean that I lose my dorm because of you, I lose my license because of you and do you remember that little timber incident?  The one that started the whole second sorceress' war?  You just had to get involved, couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?  No, of course not and look where it got you!  In the middle of the war on the wrong side!"  They were at the dorm by now and Quistis furiously jammed the key into the lock.

                 Seifer's grin faltered slightly at her harsh words, but he brushed it off quickly.  'Wouldn't do to let her see that her words affect me, my boost her ego even more.  She's probably just P.M.S. ing or something.  When the door wouldn't open at her forceful bidding, she kicked it as hard as she could and the door swung open, detached from it's top hinges.  She stormed inside to the closet and grabbed a bag, in which Seifer guessed were her 'work' clothes.  

                She snatched her car keys from the table and pushed passed Seifer who had also entered the room to grab her jacket off the back of the dangerously swinging door.  She turned and faced him with huff.  "I'm going to work.  You stay in here and don't you dare go wandering around.  Hyne only knows what they would do to you.  I get the feeling garden would bring back tar and feathering just to see you looking like a dying chocobo.  Don't even think about going through any of my drawers, because, trust me, what they could do to you doesn't even start to compare with the things I can do to you, got it?  Good.  I'll be back by five." 

                "In the morning?"

                "Of course in the morning!  Now, goodbye!" and she brushed past the door that was still threatening to smack anyone who dared pass.  

                Seifer grinned to himself.  'Good, I'll be able to find that bomb those morons put in while Quistis is off whoring herself- I mean, working.  No one will ever even know I left the dorm.  And even if they do, I have every right to walk these halls.'  But even as he thought the last thought he secretly knew it wasn't true.  Shaking his head, he walked out of the room, gently replaced the door in its frame and continued on towards the elevator.

                Upon entering the elevator he slipped a card key into a slot.  He had grabbed it off of squall's desk when his attention was on Quistis.  Entering a few numbers he pressed the down button and the elevator descended towards the basement floor that was once the residence of garden master norg.  It was now a storage area for all of gardens larger equipment and currently home to the bomb that was threatening to destroy Balamb Garden and all surrounding area.  

                Seifer went unnoticed by the F.H. crew who were still trying desperately to find out what was wrong with the immobile mercenary base.  Seifer laughed at their pitiful attempts.  They might be good when it came to fixing things, but when it came to detecting to undetectable, well, let's just say the weren't even close to that good.  

                Seifer proceeded up a ladder and towards a small room at the back of a narrow hall.  Inside there were control panels galore, but not a single soul examining them.  No one trying to trace the bug that might be stored somewhere in the files the computers held or even checking around for a self-placed bug.  He scoffed.  'How stupid were these people?' 

                Silently moving towards the middle monitor, he typed a few things into the computer which activated a slight flickering in one of the corners of the room.  Moving over to it, he took out a bottle from his pocket and sprayed the contents on to the flickering light.  A tiny mechanism appeared and Seifer reached for a few wires.  He was the one who came up with these things, but there was something about this specific one… like it was altered.  He pulled out the green and yellow wires and switched their positions, then he did the same with the red and blue and blue and yellow.  Pressing  a button on the bottom, he quickly exited the room.  Not even waiting to see if he was successful.  Why should he?  He invented them, right?  He got out of the elevator as quickly as he could and started making his way towards the room he now shared with his ex-instructor.  Unfortunately, his route was interrupted when he bumped into something about 5'5" and very firm. Seifer didn't quite fall to the ground, but his balance was thrown off.  When he had regained composure, he looked down to see none other than Zell Dincht.  

                "Almasy," Zell growled.  "What the fuck are you doing here?"

                "Didn't Commander Puberty-boy tell you, or were you to busy kneeling under his desk to listen?  I here you're the easiest lay in garden now-a-days." Seifer retorted with his classic smirk.

                "I'm afraid that's a title you'll never relinquish.  Along with others, lapdog." Zell came back.

                "Oh, harsh.  That one cut me deep, chicken." Zell was about to reply when he was cut off by Squall, who happened to be coming around the corner. 

                "Is there a problem, Gentlemen?  You remember what I said, Seifer.  One bad report and your out of here.  And I don't take reports from Zell lightly."

                Seifer coughed a little and was about to speak when Zell cut him off, "Nah, squall, me 'n Seifer were just getting reacquainted's all.  You know.  We did grow up together after all."  He gave Squall a big grin and Squall stared tensely back, "Whatever,' and he walked away.

                Seifer just stared at Zell in shock.  He was sure he was going to be out on his by now.  "Listen, Seifer.  I heard about you and Quis and your little arrangement.  I figure, out of all of her friends, you're the one most likely to talk her out of that job."  Now Seifer was really staring in shock at Zell.  "Yeah, I know about her occupation of choice, so you don't have to stare at me like that," he continued.  "And I really don't think it's the best thing.  I don't want anything to happen to her.  But I know she won't listen to me and there ain't no one else I can tell without more people knowing.  So please, I know we haven't been that close in the past, but you gotta talk to 'er man.  Well, I better jet.  See ya 'round."  And Zell jogged off in his normal bouncy manner towards the training center. 

                Seifer blinked a few times before trying to comprehend what Zell had just said.  He really hadn't thought the little blonde could have half a serious thought, much less a whole serious conversation.  Obviously Seifer had underestimated him.  He continued on his way towards the dorm, a bit slower this time, pondering what he had just been asked.

                Could he really help his ex-instructor?  Or better yet, should he even try?  After all, she had been a bitch to him, and he did have other things on his schedule.  Like passing the exam.  But it was because of her that Seifer was back here, and he guessed he really did owe her big…  

AN:  Alright, alright… I know, this chapter sucked.  There was hardly any, if any at all, Seiftisness happenin and Zell was way outta character.  I mean, I get the feeling there's something deeper to him than just a hyper dude, but do u think I pushed it a little far?  O well.  It'll get betta, I promise.  So, check back next time for…. CHAPTER 6 OF RED SEA SALOON!!!!!!!!!!!  O, and,  Review RevieW REviEW REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. a quite sudden reverse in command

AN: Hello ^^ sorry for taking so long in updating, but I'm really bad at keeping up with kind of thing.  I'll try harder, though, I promise.  Schools being a real bitch, and homework sucks, so I have an excuse, tho, right? Right… Thanks so much for all of the reviews, I feel so luved ^_^  

                Ok, well, just as a warning, there are a few not so very nice sexual puns in this chapter. Actually, I think there may be only one, but  I can't help it, they're just kind of, there.  So you can ignore those/that/whatever… pretend I didn't put them in or something… oh, and, Quistis seems to change moods VERY quickly in this chapter.  Probably In the whole damn story, but if you were under the kind of stress she was, you would too, now wouldn't you? Aight aight… on w/ the show…

Dis- no own, no sue

                Seifer entered the dorm room and shrugged off his trench coat.  He was getting kind of hot which was strange since he had been wearing that coat for as long as he could remember and it hadn't bothered him before.  A searing pain shot through his head and his hand automatically shot up toward his forehead.  Unfortunately, before he could do even that, he slumped forward to the ground, out cold.  And that was exactly how Quistis found him when she came home the next morning.

                "Seifer I heard that you were- holy shit… Seifer?!"  She rushed forward and turned the blonde man over so his head was resting in her lap.  

                "Oh crap!  I've got to get Dr. Kadowaki!" 

She gently pushed Seifer off of her lap before she ran over to the phone and dialed a number.  "Hello?!  Doctor?  It's Seifer, I don't know what happened to him, but he's unconscious."

                "Who?!" the doctor asked, " Seifer?!  Seifer Almasy?  I didn't realize he was back at Garden!  I'll call up Zell so he can come and get him, he's the only one strong enough to carry him over here, all of the stretchers were sent to Galbadia because of some battle they had with monsters."

                "Thank you doctor.  I'll wait here." Quistis answered and she hung up the phone.Quistis went over to Seifer and put his head back into her lap.  He moaned a little and she smoothed back his hair and tried to comfort him.  _I hope he's alright, I didn't mean to be such a bitch when I left him.  He probably thinks I hate him.  Heh, wonder what he would think if I told him I've had a crush on him since we were little?  He'd probably laugh at me or something._  Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.  Actually, it was a bit more like pounding.  She didn't even have to ask who it was.  "Come on in Zell, the doors open!"  

                Zell came bursting through the door with his normal excessive energy.  "what's up?  The Doc said someone passed out." He questioned.

                "it's Seifer, Zell.  I just came home and he was sprawled out on the floor unconscious."

                "That's strange, I was just talking to him yesterday, and he seemed fine…" he muttered to himself.

                "What's that Zell?/"

                "Uh, I said, come on let's take him to the Infirmary, I'm sure he'll be fine." 

                "Oh, alright."

                Zell went over to the two people on the ground and bent down to pick up Seifer.  Quistis was amazed at how easily he lifted the taller blonde.  He must have weighed at least 200 pounds, seeing as how much muscle it took to maneuver with the gun blade.  Zell carried Seifer out of the door and shouted over his shoulder, "Comin Quisty?"

                Quistis nodded and followed behind Zell, not bothering to change out of the revealing outfit she was still dressed in.  They quickly made their way towards the infirmary, and when they got there, Dr. Kadowaki ushered them into a tiny room and had Zell set Seifer down on the bed.  Then she shooed the two of them out of the room so she could commence with the investigations as to why Seifer was out like the light bulb over Zell's head.             

                Quistis sat down in the waiting room and Zell hopped around a bit, shadow boxing.  "Hey Quisty, you gonna stay here?  Cause I'll wait with ya if ya want." He offered.

                "Yes, I think I'll stay here until Seifer regains consciousness, but you don't have to stay.  I think the cafeteria is serving breakfast now.  Why don't you go get a hotdog or something?" she replied with a slight smile.

                "Really?!  Breakfast!  Sweet!  I'll catch ya later Quis, I'm starved!" Zell replied before he raced towards the cafeteria.

                Quistis laughed at her friends antics.  Zell really was a sweet guy, but his love for hot dogs out weighed anything else.  Dr. Kadowaki exited the examination room and motioned for Quistis.  "Well hon, it seems that Seifer inhaled something poisonous.  Not anything like drugs, just some sort of fume.  I'm not sure what it was or what it's going to do to him, but there should probably be someone there when he wakes up.  I'll leave that up to you.  Make sure to tell me when he wakes up, which should be in a few hours, so I can call the Headmaster.  Now go on in there." She said as she gently pushed Quistis towards the door.    

                Quistis glanced around nervously, not quite sure why she was there.  Hadn't Seifer always been a jerk to her?  And yet here she was waiting for him to awaken from some unknown reason.  'Stupid arrogant asshole, probably hit his head on a table or something just to make me worry… isn't it strange how my thoughts about him can change so suddenly?'  She sat down in one of the blue plastic chairs next to Seifer's bed and watched him for awhile.  Eventually her hard night started to catch up with her, and her head started to lower as she stifled a huge yawn.  She finally fell asleep with her head in her arms, leaning on Seifer's bed.

                Seifer groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up.  He looked around to find himself lying in a bed in the infirmary, with Quistis asleep in a chair next to him. Her eyes quickly fluttered open, also, at the shift in the bed.  She yawned, sat up straight and looked at Seifer, who was giving her a 'why the hell am I here look'.  

                She cleared her throat and straightened her shirt, which didn't take much effort, seeing as she hadn't changed and it was really quite tight.  "I came back and found you on the ground, unconscious.  Zell brought you here." She said, answering his unvoiced question.  

                "Chicken wuss, eh?  So why are you here?" he asked, slightly amused.

                "Because I'm in charge of you is why.  And do you have any idea as to why your were completely out of it on my floor?"

                "Not a clue"

                "The doctor said it was because you inhaled something, care to explain?"

                "Nope,"

                Quistis looked extremely flustered at this, "What do you mean, nope?"

                "I mean, I dunno what I inhaled so obviously I cant explain.  Probably something you keep lying around your room to knock out the guys you don't care to fuck- I mean, please." He answered, immediately regretting it at the look that came over Quistis' face.

                "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, Almasy, for the sake of not waking up the entire garden, seeing as it's midnight," she said, glancing at her watch, "Oh shit, it's midnight, I'm late, my boss is going to kill me! I have to go!  Seifer, go back to the dorm, we're going to have a nice long talk when I get back from work, got it? Because something is definitely not right here.  Now, if you'll excuse me…" 

                Quistis got up to leave, but Seifer, who had turned so he was facing her, got up and grabbed her wrist.  "Your not going any where, Quisty.  And your right, we are going to have a little chat, but it's not going to be about me.  And for the record, I don't appreciate being told what to do like a five-year-old, that's my job."

                She growled at him and tried to pull her wrist away, but he wouldn't let go.  Instead, he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and started walking towards the dorm.  "Wish I didn't have to do this Instructor, but I doubt you'd come easily any other way.  Oh wait, that's what you were going to go do, wasn't it?" 

                "You bastard!  Put me down!  And I don't appreciate that comment, either, Mr. Don't-treat-me-like-a-five-year-old!  I HAVE TO GO TO WORK DAMNIT!"

                "Oh no, you don't" was Seifer's last comment before they reached the room.  Quistis seemed to be doing enough yelling for the both of them.

AN: Ok, finally done with chapter 6, yaaaaaaay!!!! Review, review, I say, review!!!!  Pretty please?  Remember how I said I'd sick my rabid hamster on you last chapter if you didn't? Well, I have confirmation from most of my friends, saying that he is, indeed, rabid, seeing as he's tried to bite all of them at one point or another… what's that?  You were just about to go review? Good… bwahahahaha…. Yea… 


	7. Who's the horny one now' or, 'omfg, she ...

AN: OH MY GAWD, I updated!!!  That's.. crazy!!  Like, a miracle!  I GREATLY apologize for not updating, but I've been going through a stage where not only have I had serious writers block, but I've been expanding my fandoms.  Meaning- no seiftis muses T_T.  Please forgive me for not writing more .   (because I'm sure that little explanation proves to everyone that I've had good reason for not updating in a year)

Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you guys!!  

Seifer slammed open the door, nearly breaking it once more.  Balamb's janitors had finally gotten around to fixing it, and would not have been pleased had their work been in vain.

            Marching up to the bed, Seifer dropped his burden on the hard mattress, and grabbed the desk chair for himself.  Quistis had done quite a bit of damage on his back, and he wasn't sure how much longer his legs would hold up under the pain.  Being a natural fighter, he had a high tolerance for pain, but an angry woman had the strength of a full grown t-rexaur.

            Easing himself into the padded leather chair, he allowed a small grin at Quistis, who had quit thrashing a few moments before and was pouting like a scolded three year old.  Had Seifer not been so angry at the time, he would have found it cute.  Even so, it was cute enough to ease his temper a little.  But all that was beside the point.  He didn't drag an angsty and sincerely pissed off instructor half way across the garden to admire the child like tendencies in the ever so mature young woman.  He had a job to do.

            "You will not go back to that place."

            That was the wrong thing to say, apparently.  Quistis snapped out of her reverie, "What do you mean, 'I will not go back to that place'?!  You think you can order me around like my father, Almasy?  I'll go back if I want to go back, and I do, thank you very much!"

            Seifer thought seriously for a moment, he needed a better tactic and fast.  "Do you really want to?  I can't understand why anyone would want to disrespect themselves like that," ah, logic, the one thing Quistis couldn't win against.

            "I have to go back!"

            "But you didn't answer my question, do you want to?"

            "I, well, no, not exactly."

            "Then why do it?"

            "I already told you Seifer, I have to!  I have my reasons and they're none of your business, solely mine.  And speaking of my business, it's past time you told me why the hell you were past out in the infirmary!"  And yet again the tables turn.

            Seifer growled at this, and a feral grin crossed his face.  "You tell me, I tell you _instructor_."

            "Oh really?  How bout you tell me or I tell the commander about not only your little trip to the doctors, but also about your insubordination?"

            "First of all, my dear, I believe you were the one who wanted me back here.  If you want me gone so badly, just say the word and I'm out of here.  The Commander need not be troubled with such trivial matters.  Now something I DO believe he should be troubled with would be the preferred past time of one of his most trusted and high-ranking SeeDs.  Don't you agree?"

            Seifer was, at this point, on the bed with Quistis, pinning her down in order to keep her from storming out of the room in a fit of rage, which he was positive she was very close to doing.  He really didn't feel like chasing after her, because truth be told, Seifer did enjoy being back at Garden and had no intention what so ever of telling the Commander about her job.  

            All ideas Quistis had about marching out of the room and up to Squall's office vanished.  The body covering hers was causing things to happen in her that she never thought she would feel again.  When someone begins working solely to please others, they tend to forget what it's like to enjoy something themselves this was an almost alien feeling, and all he was doing was lying on top of her.  Not doing anything remotely sexual, not even moving, just laying motionless on top of her, and yet she was enjoying it.  Much more than she should have been, especially since he wasn't trying to do anything but keep her from running.

            Seifer felt her breath hitching underneath him, and the frightened look in her eyes was almost amusing.  If she were so insistent that she had a reason to work, he'd just have to give her a reason to stay.  He subtly lowered his head a few inches, so she could feel his slow, steady breathing caress her neck, and he felt her heart beat immediately speed up.

            "Seifer, please get off… please, " She sounded so pitiful.

            "Right, like that's happening.  You'll just go right back to that whore house if I do, we both know that," his voice was barely more than a growl, but it sent a shiver up her spine all the same.

            He would go to any length to keep her from going back to that place, and as he let the wave of protectiveness wash over him, he vaguely wondered why he really cared so much about something that was no problem of his.  He'd think about all that later, Quistis was beginning to squirm underneath him and it seemed for a moment that his brilliant plan might backfire.  Swallowing hard, He hoped Quistis didn't notice his sudden change in attitude, or anything else for that matter.

            "Please Seifer, I swear I wont go tonight.  Just let me go, I need to think," her voice was eerily soft, and it was obvious her mind was racing, trying to comprehend all that was happening.

            Seeing the look of near pain on her face, Seifer gently removed his weight from her smaller frame, laid down with his back to the wall and closed his eyes.  He felt the bed shift as Quistis got up from the bed.  She walked over to the closet, pulled out her normal training attire and went into the bathroom to change.  A moment later she returned to the room, grabbed her whip from the desk and attached it to her belt before leaving the room, closing the door softer than it had been closed in a good three days.  She hadn't even bothered to warn Seifer about going around and causing trouble.

            Seifer cringed, he had known what he was doing to her, and he had done it to women before.  Unfortunately he had forgotten to take into account Quistis was not like many other females.  But he couldn't go back and change the past, and at least she wasn't going to sell herself tonight.  He'd just have to be a little gentler with her next time.  

            Getting up off the bed himself, he picked his trench coat up from the crumpled heap it was laying in on the ground.  It was time to get to the bottom of the Balamb bug mystery.

AN: ack, no one to edit this for me .  If anyone wants to, please do.  I'd be overly happy if you did.  I'm thinking that I might actually get to that lemon after all, I've been practicing.  If you want proof, go check out my Kingdom Hearts story!! XD ::shameless plug::

Review please?


End file.
